


Rumors of a House

by CircusTalia



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusTalia/pseuds/CircusTalia
Summary: Chiemi, Ukyo, Nhil, and Orion explore a house that's rumored to be haunted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All Amnesia fics written by me have the Heroine named Chiemi. This is part of a Halloween Amnesia Exchange that was started up not too long ago. Hope you enjoy.

There, a house stood in the middle of the woods. All was eerie and cold as the wind flew by. Clouds began to form around the sky. Truly this was the perfect setup for a horror film. Unfortunately, for Ukyo, this horror film intended to involve his beloved and the people that helped him along the way. It actually started on a nice sunny day. Chiemi and Ukyo had gone out on a date to a nice little cafe that wasn't the Meido no Hitsuji. To their surprise, Orion and Nhil were also at that cafe, enjoying a nice day out. The four of them talked to one another, catching up on what had been going on with their lives. Somewhere in their conversation, the topic of haunted houses was brought up.

"Ah," Orion said, "haunted houses sound really scary. I've only seen them through pictures or on TV, but they look so creepy. And yet, I kinda wanna go in one."

"Orion, you've never been to a haunted house?" Chiemi asked.

"Nope. Not even when I was a spirit. Heh, although I guess you could say your place was haunted when I was stuck to you."

Nhil took to getting out his cellphone and he searched for haunted houses nearby. 

"If you really want to go to one, I'm sure there should be some that will be open," Nhil said as he searched for one that would suit Orion.

Ukyo bit into a pastry that was in front of him, sighing after he chewed and swallowed the treat.

"Honestly, I don't know why you'd want to go to a haunted house," Ukyo said. "Places like those are really creepy."

Chiemi took out her own phone and began searching, too. Ukyo was shocked at her interest in finding a haunted house.

"Oh no," he whined. "Chiemi, not you too."

Chiemi giggled.

"Aw, c'mon Ukyo. A haunted house sounds like fun. Besides, I'm surprised your other side hasn't come out to tell us he'd like to go, too."

"Leave him out of this!" Ukyo sighed. "But, if you really want to go, I suppose I could take you to one place I know."

* * *

 This brings us to tonight, where the four of them stood in front of an eerie looking house. It was engulfed in shadows, overlooming the trees that surrounded it. Orion held on to a flashlight as Nhil took pictures from the outside with his phone, much to Ukyo's dismay.

"Honestly, Nhil," he said, "how could you betray the quality of photo taking by using a phone camera?"

"Aw, c'mon, Ukyo, it's still a camera," Chiemi said as she hugged his arm.

Ukyo scoffed.

"I can't believe this. The love of my life betraying me in such a way! For shame!"

Orion tugged both Chiemi and Nhil's hands. He ran forward.

"Ah, this is gonna be so scary, but I'm also excited!" he shouted.

With that, the four of them stepped foot on the porch and entered the house. When they entered, they were surprised to find dimly lit bulbs around. The place looked as if it had barely aged a day. The interior decor was a combination of western and eastern influences from the flooring to the furniture and the wallpaper. A slight breeze went by the group, sending shivers down their spines. 

"Are you sure we should do this?" Ukyo asked.

"I'm having second thoughts myself," Nhil said.

Orion looked to Chiemi and they both nodded. 

"We might as well move forward," Orion said. "We can make it through this."

"Maybe we should-"

Ukyo turned Chiemi towards him.

"Chiemi, my love, do not say what I think you're about to say."

There was a silence until the creeking of a door was heard, which frightened the group.

"Uh, I HAVE TO FIND A BATHROOM!" Orion shouted as he ran up the stairs.

"Orion, come back!" Nhil chased after the boy, leaving a scared Chiemi and annoyed Ukyo down the stairs. 

"This is exactly what I didn't want to happen," Ukyo muttered.

Chiemi pulled his arm and led him up the stairs.

"Let's go follow them, then," she said.

 

When they reached the top, there was no sign of Orion or Nhil anywhere. There were many closed doors a long hallway that stretched out the top of the house. Very little furniture was seen. Only a couple of nightstands with empty vases on top and old-time portraits hung on the walls. The two of them explored the upstairs as they called out for Orion and Nhil. There wasn't a response. They passed by most of the doors, giving a knock to each of them. There wasn't a response. Chiemi twisted the doorknobs, but they were locked. There was a tap on the windows, causing Ukyo to hide behind Chiemi. They looked closer to see that it was only caused by branches on very tall trees. Chiemi petted Ukyo's head.

"There, there," she said. "We'll find them."

Ukyo gave her a teary-eyed look before hugging her. After they were done hugging, they held hands and continued to search for their friends. There was an air of uneasiness as they ventured through the rest of the top floor. They found a door at the end of the hallway, which they assumed had to be a bathroom. Chiemi knocked, and it opened ever so slightly. They softly called for Orion and Nhil, but received no response. The two of them stepped into the room, which was a bedroom. It still had a mattress with sheets and various other items such as a desk, cabinet, and even a closet. Ukyo looked inside the closet to find a machine of some kind. It had looked as if it were recently turned on. Before he could tell Chiemi, what he found, he heard make a small cry.

He rushed to her to find her knelt down beside the bed, taking her hand away from broken pieces of glass. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. He quickly went through the cabinet to find a band-aid of some kind to heal her. Just then, there was a child's scream that got louder. Chiemi and Ukyo perked up to see Orion and Nhil running into the room and slamming the door behind them. 

"Orion! Nhil!" Chiemi called out,

"Are you two alright?" Ukyo asked.

Orion and Nhil panted before answering.

"We saw a scary shadowy figure," Orion said.

"It was getting closer to us, so we ran away," Nhil said.

"Where were you?" Ukyo asked.

"Well, I found a bathroom, but the real difficulty was finding toilet paper," Orion replied as his face turned pink. "I guess we must have been too preoccupied with our search to hear you."

"Chiemi, what happened to your hand?" Nhil asked.

Chiemi held her hand up as it was still bleeding. Ukyo resumed his search for a first-aid kit in the cabinet. 

"I just stepped on some broken glass," she replied. She looked back down at the glass and noticed something peculiar about it. She looked at a nightstand that wasn't very far, where most of the top was covered in dust with the exception of the center. And the center seemed to match a pattern from the broken glass shards. "I wonder if there's someone, or something here."

Ukyo pulled her hand to him and began wrapping it up with a roll of bandages. He was growing more and more uneasy about their predicament. And the more uneasy he grew, he felt his other side emerging up. Ukyo wanted to keep his other side in check, so as not to bring even more fear to the group. But it would be difficult when there was a threat in the house. It would be too late, however, as the group heard footsteps. They all huddled together, hiding behind the bed and careful not to step on the glass. Ukyo's body kept shaking, his body giving off sweat. Then he looked down at his friends, who looked just as confused as he was. 

"Oh no," he said. 

Chiemi, Orion, and Nhil looked to him as his hair came over his shoulders. Ukyo snickered and gave off a sinister laugh. Dark circles formed around his eyes and he squeezed Chiemi's shoulders.

"Ah, I wouldn't be afraid if I were you," the other Ukyo said. "As long as I'm here, there's nothing scarier in this house than I."

He let go of his love and got up. From the corner of his eye he spotted a lamp. Ukyo snatched the lamp and braced himself in front of the door. 

"Just let this fool come in here," he said. "I'll be ready for him..."

The door handle wabbled before the door itself opened. Ukyo held the lamp high as the figure entered the room. 

"Ukyo, no!" the three of them shouted. 

But it was useless. He hit the figure on the head with the lamp, causing the figure to shout in pain. More footsteps came to the room, and a lightswitch was turned on. 

"What is going on?" Shin asked.

The light revealed a Toma in pain and an Ukyo standing over him. Behind Shin were Ikki and Kent who rushed past him to check on Toma. The other Ukyo gave an awkward laugh before retreating back into the depths of his psyche, leaving regular Ukyo to take the blame. When Ukyo came back, he was shocked to see what his other self had done. 

* * *

 

As it turned out, the house Ukyo, Chiemi, Orion, and Nhil went to coincidentally happened to be the same house in which a study was being conducted by Kent and Ikki. They had the help of Toma and Shin to set everything up and were focused on a part of the house that made it difficult for them to hear what was going on outside. It wasn't until they heard thuds up the stairs that they sent Toma to investigate. Unfortunately, Toma received a pretty bad head injury and would end up being out of work for a few days. Ukyo apologized profusely but it took a while for Toma to forgive him.

In the end, Ukyo was just glad that his girlfriend and friends weren't in any danger.


End file.
